Lon'qu Welnes
Introduction Lon'qu Welnes is an S-Class mage of the Dread Leo Guild in Fiore. He is the oldest of three siblings, the other two being Maurits Thu-Radlon and Shino Li'quio. Like Maurits, he changed his name, as his original last name was Li'quio. Appearance Lon'qu has a rather odd attire normally. He has red eyes, shaggy silver hair, an exposed midriff and wears a black leather wardrobe that seems to be made up of belts entirely. His shoulders are decorated with lightning-like tattoos and the marks on his face are shaped like red lightning bolts. He expresses that he thought these would look cool. Personality Lon'qu is somewhat anti-social on his own, rarely speaking unless spoken to and almost never making his opinion known right away unless asked. This, however, changes when he is with his much more social brother Maurits. When with Maurits, he has no issue talking to people, as the nervousness he normally feels vanishes completely. This is due to Lon'qu not knowing how to talk to others(for fear of accidently saying the wrong thing or not being able to come up with a topic) becoming a mute point as he usually just follows the lead Maurits sets(and Maurits can talk his way out of situations that Lon'qu gets them into, and start topics so Lon'qu doesn't have to). While he usually does not outwardly show any positive emotion, he noticibly gets flustered and is much happier when his girlfriend, Casey Alterain, is around him. He doesn't seem to mind her excited antics, and usually goes along with whatever she tries to get him into, even if he knows it will not work. He has stated that he absolutely loves her and he, along with Maurits, is trying to find an engagement ring so he can propose to her. Lon'qu also has a strong sense of justice, something he shares with Maurits. He will go against anything he sees as unfair, even if it is brought up by his own guild. This can lead to him and Maurits conflicting with the guild. Lon'qu also dislikes killing his opponents, a contrast to his brother Shino(who enjoys killing anybody he can) and his brother Maurits(who doesn't really care if he does or not), even though he loves fighting itself. Lon'qu's favirote food is, only known to Maurits and Casey, strawberry flavored pocky. History Synopsis Equipment Lon'qu has a vast array of weapons, and is proficient in using all of them, though usually prefers to only use his duel swords unless he feels that they aren't getting the job done. He also weilds, in addition to the duel swords, broadswords, scythes and duel guns. Magic and Abilities Enhanced Magic: Lon'qu has a vast quantity of magic, and has not been known to actually have run low on it in any time that he can recall. Though this may be because he doesn't regularly use that much magic. Requip Magic: Lon'qu's main magic. He can requip into a number of different outfits, which all have increased durability, even if they do not appear to. Though, he has stated that he cannot exactly recall where he obtained them all from. He can also requip weapons, using any from his large collections of swords, broadswo rds, scythes and guns. *''Hector Wear'': Lon'qu requips to a new attire. For this, his midriff is now covered and additional bronze-like metal plating was added to his arms and hips. He also has a metal decoration on his back. The marks on his face are jagged with a straight line underneath, which hassurprised some because the tattoos change as well. This Requip increases his strength considerably.'' '' *''Nergal Wear'': Lon'qu's third requip into a new attire, as it looks like it changed directly from his Hector Wear but with some somewhat drastic changes. The bronze-plating components are now gone, in their place being spiky black and red-gradient tipped protrusions littered all over his armor. His torso and abdomen are now once again no longer covered by armor, now covered by a tight, leathery purple piece with a red tattoo on it, akin to his initial 1st form. His facial marks are two curves on his cheeks, each with multiple juts coming out as they run down his face, likening to scars. This requip increases his speed considerably. *''Varia Wear'': Lon'qu's final requip. This one is different from the other two in that it changes into a more simple attire rather than a more complex one. In this, Lon'qu wears a white striped shirt, pants and has various plates scattered over his arms, legs and hips. His shoulders are bare and have gear shaped symbols on each side. Under his eyes he has triangle shaped Tattoos now. This Requip increases his physical strength AND speed at the same time, making him far faster and stronger than he was in either his Nergal Wear OR Hector Wear. Trivia *Lon'qu's appearance is based on Haseo from the .hack series. His requips are based on the forms Haseo takes over the course of the three games he has and the weapons he can use. *Lon'qu's first name is based off of Lon'qu, a character from Fire Emblem Awakening. *His last name, Welnes, is based on a character, Maurits Welnes, from Tales of Legendia. Lon'qu got his last name while his brother got the first name. Category:CielSoufre